titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles "Charlie" Moore
Appearance :Charlie has an athletic and mildly muscular build. His spiked blond hair is cut short--slightly longer for his bangs--and styled almost straight up. Street Clothes :Charlie wears basic ripped jeans and a shirt. Personality :Charlie usually likes to take his body to the limit, usually with his hobby of parkour, which he started years ago. He also keeps active, playing many sports with friends, which helps contribute to his friendly attitude, competitive nature, and muscular tone. Usually, he tries to keep a cool head and think situations out, but if one of his buttons is pressed, he will snap. He is the voice of reason in most situations, but he has been known to fly in without thinking when in a heated situation. Charlie is very flirty as well. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis/Psychokinesis :Charlie has the power to make objects levitate. The item that he can move is limited by weight, as he cannot pick up a huge object, without mental stress. He also has the power to fire telekinetic pulses, which rocket at the opponent, shooting them backwards. Charlie has the power to heal minimal wounds over a matter of minutes, but can be thrown off if distracted. He can also teleport short distances within his view, but not if severely damaged, or if his concentration is thrown off. He still does not know the full extent of his powers, thus he must meditate to control his powers and allow them to function properly. Telepathy/Mind-Reading :Charlie has the power to read select thoughts of others if they are at a close enough range, which is about 10-13 ft. He also has the ability to hold silent conversations with others within their minds. Weaknesses :Using too much psychic powers puts a great stress on his brain, which, if severe enough, can cause him to faint for a few hours. If not used to the extreme, a mild headache may still occur. He must also meditate frequently to control his powers or they will not function properly. Relationships Parents :It's unclear whether Charlie was close to his parents or not, as little is known about them. It's clear they were wealthy and that they were the cause of his abilities (as Charlie's powers are genetic). But how that wealth affected them or Charlie is also unclear. It is also unknown whether Charlie's parents had manifested powers themselves or if they were aware they were carriers or not. Keith :It's clear that Charlie and his brother were at least somewhat close when they were growing up; so it is quite unfortunate that Charlie and Keith began to drift apart once Charlie began to manifest his abilities. Charlie was never incredibly intimate with his brother, however; at least, not enough to tell Keith that he had superhuman abilities.Keith James Moore, History Charlie is still unsure what exactly caused Keith to drift away from him. As it turns out, it was nothing that Charlie had done, but rather due to Keith's own insecurities--and due to the fact that Keith also had superhuman powers he kept a secret from his brother. History Backstory ---- :Charlie grew up in the home of a rich couple alongside his younger brother Keith. His powers were passed down genetically, but they did not manifest until he was around age fourteen. That first day his powers manifested, Charlie had been standing in the woods near his backyard when he tripped over a branch on the ground that had been concealed by leaves. When he looked up, trees had been pushed out of the way, as if by some sort of machine that had carved a path. Charlie knew that he had done it, and from that day forward, his life was never the same. :Sadly, about the same time his powers first began to manifest, Charlie's brother also seemed to become more distant with every passing day. :As Charlie grew older, his powers manifested slowly throughout his life, and he gained more control over them--though not completely. As the years went on, Charlie also learned new tricks, such as telepathy and reading other people's minds. He began meditating daily to help control his powers to even further extent. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Titans Together